kpop_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Velvet
This is a page dedicated to Red Velvet! Red Velvet debuted from SM Entertainment in Seoul, South Korea (2014) with the singles "Happiness" and "Be Natural", originally with four members: Seulgi (Kang Seulgi), Joy (Park Soo-young), Irene (Bae Joo-hyun), and Wendy (Son Seung-wan). In 2015, Yeri (Kim Yerim) joined the group. Their inspiration came from artists similar to En Vogue, Destiny's Child, and Gwen Stefani, and their songs are dance-oriented R&B with rap mixed with pop. In March 2015, "Ice Cream Cake" was released as their official debut EP, which also included the songs "Automatic", "Somthin Kinda Crazy", "Stupid Cupid", "Take It Slow", and "Candy". Their debut was ranked number two on Billboard's World Albums chart. Their first full-length album was titled "The Red" (September 2015). This album also topped the Billboard World Albums and the Korean Albums charts because of their "Dumb Dumb" success. In 2016, "The Velvet" was released (EP number three), and only a few months later, "Russian Roulette" was also released. In January of 2017, "Rookie: The 4th Mini Album" was produced. Then (again), a few months later, "Perfect Velvet" was shown, which included another chart-topper: "Peek-a-boo". The album "The Perfect Red Velvet", a repackage of "Perfect Velvet", includes "Bad Boy", "All Right", "Time to Love", and the instrumentals for "Bad boy" and "Peek-a-boo". It's not a surprise that this album just about blew up. Members Profiles Irene= Name: Irene, but real name was Bae Ju Hyun Role: Leader, Center, Rapper, Vocals Birthday: March 29, 1991, age is now 27 years Zodiac sign: Aries Height: 160 cm (5’3″) (Official) Weight: 97 lbs Blood Type: A Birth Place: Daegu, South Korea Family: Parents, younger sibling Nicknames: Baechu, The 2nd Tiffany Designed color: Pink Specialties: Acting, Rapping Education: Haknam High School Hobbies: Dancing, cooking seaweed soup for the members’ birthdays RANDOM FACTS: – Irene was casted in 2009 through public audition. – Irene was a part of the predebut team SM Rookies. – Irene was close with f(x)’s Amber when they were trainees. – She was in Henry’s “143” MV and SHINee’s “Why So Serious” – Irene doesn’t eat chicken. She also dislikes coffee. – Irene ranked #55 on the list of Most Beautiful Faces 2017. |-|Seulgi= Stage Name: Seulgi (강슬기) Birth Name: Kang Seul Gi (강슬기) Position: Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer, Center Birthday: February 10, 1994 Zodiac sign: Aquarius Height: 164 cm (5’5″) (Official) / 162 cm (5 ft 3¾ in) (Approx. real height) Weight: 42 kg (92 lbs) Blood Type: A Birth Place: Ansan, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea Family: Dad, mom, older brother), grandmother Nicknames: Kkangseul, GomDoli and Teddy Bear Her designated color is yellow/tangerine. Education: Byungmal Middle School; Seoul School of Performing Arts Specialties: Guitar, Japanese. Random facts: – Seulgi was a part of the predebut team SM Rookies and was the first member to be revealed. – Seulgi was casted in 2007 through public audition.She featured in Henry’s song “Butterfly” predebut, she also appeared in Henry’s “Fantastic” MV – Seulgi is friends with f(x)’s Krystal and Sulli also Super Junior’s Kyuhyun. – f(x)’s Amber gave Seulgi her nickname “Bear” “BearSeulgi”. – Seulgi ranked #23 on the list of Most Beautiful Faces 2017. – Seulgi was, alongside other 6 female idols, in “Idol Drama Operation Team” tv program. They created a 7 members girl group, called Girls Next Door , which debuted on July 14, 2017. |-|Wendy= Stage Name: Wendy (웬디) English Name: Wendy Son (손웬디) Korean Name: Son Seung Wan (손승완) Position: Main Vocalist, Sub Rapper Birthday: February 21, 1994 Zodiac sign: Pisces Height: 160 cm (5’3″) Weight: 40 kg (88 lbs) Blood Type: O Birth Place: Seongbuk-dong, Seoul, South Korea Family: Parents, an older sister Nicknames: Olaf, Wan-ah Designated color: Blue Specialties: Music Instruments (piano, guitar, flute and saxophone) Education: Shattuck-Saint Mary’s School; Richmond Hill High School Hobbies: Finding rare songs, cooking, walking by cafes, singing Random facts: – She used to make YouTube videos, but she deleted her account – She tried out for Cube Entertainment before SM Entertainment – She was a part of the predebut team SM Rookies – She can speak English and Korean. – She can play the piano, guitar, flute, saxophone. – She currently shares a room with Irene and Seulgi. |-|Joy= Stage Name: Joy (조이) Birth Name: Park Soo Young (박수영) Position: Lead Rapper, Lead Vocalist Birthday: September 3, 1996 Zodiac sign: Virgo Height: 168 cm (5’6″) Weight: 43 kg (94 lbs) Blood Type: A Birth Place: Jeju Island, South Korea Family: Parents, two younger sisters Nicknames: Doongdoongie, cute Joy, Malgeumi (bright) Designated color: Green. Education: School of Performing Arts Seoul Hobbies: Watching movies and singing good songs. Random facts: – Joy was casted in 2012 Global Audition in Seoul. – Joy was not a part of SM Rookies. – Joy appeared in “We Got Married”, where her virtual husband was Sungjae (BTOB). – Joy’s acting in the dramas “The Liar and His Lover” (2017) and “The Great Seducer” (2018). – Joy can sing trot. – Joy takes the most selfies out of all the members. |-|Yeri= Stage Name: Yeri (예리) Birth Name: Kim Ye Rim (김예림) English Name: Katy Position: Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Maknae Birthday: March 5, 1999 Zodiac sign: Pisces Height: 160 cm (5’3″) Weight: 48 kg (106 lbs) Blood Type: O Hometown: Seoul, South Korea Family: Parents, three younger sisters. Designated color: Purple Nicknames: Squirtle (the reason being her resemblance to the character), Yeriana (because her favorite singer is Ariana Grande) and Malgeumi (bright). Education: Hanlim Multi Art School Random facts: – Her English name is Katy. (Vlive) – She joined the group in the beginning of 2015 – She was part of SM Rookies. – Her favorite color is pink. – Her favorite food is Tuna Kimchi Fried Rice. – She never walked in high heels until she had to film for Red Velvet’s ” Automatic ” MV. Complete Songs List Happiness-Single *Happiness Be Natural (feat. TAEYONG) - Single *Be Natural (feat. TAEYONG) The 1st Mini Album 'Ice Cream Cake' - EP *Ice Cream Cake *Automatic *Somethin Kinda Crazy *Stupid Cupid *Take It Slow *Candy The Red - The 1st Album *Dumb Dumb *Huff n Puff *Campfire *Red Dress *Oh Boy *Lady's Room *Time Slip *Don't U Wait No More *Day 1 *Cool World Wish Tree - WINTER GARDEN - Single *Wish Tree - WINTER GARDEN The Velvet - The 2nd Mini Album *One of These Nights *Cool Hot Sweet Love *Light Me Up *First Time *Rose Scent Breeze *One of These Nights (De-Capo Version) *One of These Nights (Joe Millionaire Version) *One of These Nights (Piano Version) Yossism (Music from Telemonster) - Single *Yossism (Music from Telemonster) Russian Roulette - The 3rd Mini Album *Russian Roulette *Lucky Girl *Bad Dracula *Sunny Afternoon *Fool *Some Love *My Dear Rookie - The 4th Mini Album - EP *Rookie *Happily Ever After *Talke To Me *Body Talk *Last Love Would U - Single *Would U *Would U (Instrumental) The Red Summer - Summer Mini Album - EP *Red Flavor *You Better Know *Zoo *Mojito *Hear the Sea Rebirth - Single *Rebirth *Rebirth (Instrumental) Perfect Velvet - The 2nd Album *Peek-A-Boo *Look *I Just *Kingdom Come *My Second Date *Attaboy *Perfect 10 *About Love *Moonlight Melody The Perfect Red Velvet - The 2nd Album Repackage *Bad Boy *All Right *Time To Love *Bad Boy (Instrumental) *Peek-A-Boo (Instrumental) For more, see: *Omg! by JOY All information is from http://kprofiles.com/red-velvet-members-profile/ !!! Don't sue me!!! Category:Girl Groups